Ties Of Love's Fate
by RanmaSaotome103
Summary: What happends when a harmless games becomes more real (Complete) PLEASE R
1. Harmless game

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread this fic is pure fan text..  
  
Hibiki, Duero and Bart were at their room, bored stiff. Hibiki had just escaped from Misty and Dita, and was very content at that. Duero was resting, after a whole tiring day at the clinic. But, as always, Bart was being his hyper self.  
  
"C'mon!! Let's play truth or dare!!" Bart yelled. He had been going around the ship earlier, and had caught a glimpse of Dita, Jura and Barnette playing a game he never heard of before, called 'truth or dare'.  
  
"Shut up! I don't even know what that is!!" Hibiki yelled back, Duero had a curious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Then I'll teach you!!" Bart whined back. "C'mon!! We might have fun in this girl's game!"  
  
"That's why I don't know why, since it's a girl' game."  
  
"So's the food... its female food. And you love it." Bart responded. "Who knows, it might be just as good!"  
  
That caught Hibiki. "How do you play?!"  
  
Duero and Hibiki waited for Bart to reply.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Err... we could ask the girls for that..."  
  
"Baka!! You got me curious for nothing!!" Hibiki yelled, as he lay on his bed on a loud thump, Duero shook his head at Bart's idiot ways.  
  
"Oh, come on, let's pla--"  
  
"Uchujin-san!!" Dita said cheerfully, as she entered the room with a hot bowl of soup in her hands.  
  
Hibiki sweat dropped and sat up. "I thought I just got rid of you..."  
  
Dita ignored his comment and sat beside him on the bed while placing the bowl at Hibiki's front, the short guy responded by gulping it all up.  
  
"Yummy!!" Hibiki said contently. Duero went back to reading his book, and Bart wiped his tears away clumsily for being ignored just like that.  
  
"Arigato, Uchujin-san!" Dita replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Dita." Bart said.  
  
"Dita can cook more for Uchujin-san if he wants!"  
  
"Dita..." Bart repeated.  
  
"Hey, sure!" Hibiki's voice said.  
  
"Diiiiiiitaaaaaaa........" Bart chanted.  
  
"Okay, how about roast beef?"  
  
"Dita." Duero said softly, peeping over his book.  
  
Dita blinked. "Hai, doctor?"  
  
"Bart seems to want to talk to you."  
  
"Hai, Bart-san?"  
  
"What's the big idea of listening to both of them, and ignoring me?!"  
  
Dita sweat dropped. "Gomen, Bart-san... Dita didn't notice you calling her..."  
  
"Arrghh! Anyway, tell us how to play truth or dare." Bart said in anger. Dita's eyes lit up.  
  
"That's a good idea!! Let's play, Uchujin-san!" Dita said, giggling cheerfully.  
  
"You tell us how it goes first..." Hibiki replied, blinking. Duero put down his book as he listened curiously to Dita, and Bart listened with interest.  
  
"Um... it goes like this... someone spins a bottle... let's say Dita's that someone. And the bottle faces Uchujin-san... Dita asks him to pick truth or dare, if he picks truth, Dita can ask him anything I want. If he picks dare, then Dita can make him do anything. After his turn, it's his turn to spin the bottle. And that just goes on and on...and how we play it in Nirvana, if you don't do what's asked of you or don't answer the truth, you have to take off one piece of clothing."  
  
"Peculiar. I want to test it." Duero said, rubbing his chin curiously.  
  
"Hey!! Who has a bottle?" Bart asked right away. The doctor gave him an empty bottle of medicine. "Thanks, Duero."  
  
"No way I'm going to play this stupid game!" Hibiki announced, and lay on his side on the bed, head facing the wall. Dita, who was still sitting on the same bed, began to shake him whiningly.  
  
"Please, Uchujin-san!" Dita said begging him.  
  
"Don't be such a spoiler, Hibiki..." Bart commented, Duero nodded his response.  
  
"No." Was all Hibiki could reply.  
  
"Dita will cook for you again if you join...!" Dita told him cheerfully. Hibiki, who had a weakness for food, sat up right away and looked like he was read to play,.  
  
"Oh, so this is where you guys are..." Misty's voice said, as she entered the boy's room. "Dita, that's naughty of you... being in a boy's room with three guys around. Tsk tsk... and in addition, on Hibiki's bed."  
  
Dita blinked. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Misty replied, she forgot they didn't see anything malicious in this kind of scenes. "So, what're you up to?"  
  
"Truth or blare..." Hibiki mumbled.  
  
"Dare." Bart said correcting himself.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Oh, cool!" Misty said, sitting down on the floor in-between Bart and Hibiki. "Let me join!"  
  
So, it was settled. Misty would be playing along with them.  
  
"Who'll go first?" Bart asked, holding up the bottle.  
  
"Let me, melon head!" Misty announced, grabbing the bottle.  
  
"Melon head, she said..." Bart mumbled to himself, tears streaming down. Misty ignored him and spinned the bottle, which reluctantly faced the Duero.  
  
Duero blinked, and awaited Misty's response.  
  
"Well?" Misty asked impatiently.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Truth or dare...!" Misty replied. Dita sweat dropped, obviously this men weren't accustomed to what she and Misty knew.  
  
"Truth..."  
  
"Um..." Misty pondered. Then she remembered Parfet. "What do you think of Parfet?"  
  
"I think she's very skilled."  
  
Misty and Dita sighed; this was going to be one long and boring game.  
  
Duero shrugged, and spinned the bottle. Bart.  
  
"Err.... dare?" Bart replied.  
  
"Give me all your pills."  
  
Bart blinked, and then tears came strolling out again. "Nooo!! It's mine!! My only heritage from Taraaku, my only left pride as a man!"  
  
"Give it to me, please." Duero repeated. Bart sobbed and threw his box of pills at Duero. "Arigato."  
  
Dita and Misty blinked. What on Earth could they see in those disgusting pills? Bart sobbed once more, and spun the bottle, it faced Dita.  
  
Hibiki gave a sigh of relief, good thing it wasn't him.  
  
"Truth!" Dita replied cheerfully.  
  
"What do you see in your beloved Uchujin-san?"  
  
Misty's vein popped as she saw both Dita and Hibiki blushed.  
  
"BELOVED?!" Hibiki yelled back at Bart. Bart shook a finger at him.  
  
"It's part of the game, Uchujin-san..." Bart said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up, asshole."  
  
"But Uchujin-san's nice..." Dita replied.  
  
"Nice?!" Duero and Bart replied. Misty seconded the motion.  
  
"And cute!" Misty said laughing. Even though it wasn't her turn, she wanted to add in too.  
  
"Cute isn't a nice description for a man!" Hibiki yelled at Misty. "So goes with nice! I am NOT nice!"  
  
"But Uchujin-san is very nice!" Dita answered back. "You don't need to hide it; it's a lot better than being called evil!"  
  
"She has a point." Duero replied. "But it has to be more than being nice and cute."  
  
"And... And, I just like him. I don't know why." Dita replied, this made both her and Hibiki blush like mad.  
  
Misty had a vein popping of jealously. If this wasn't about Dita and Hibiki, she would've added that what she feels isn't 'like' but 'love'.  
  
"Hurry, Dita!" Misty snapped.  
  
"H, hay!" Dita replied, and spun the bottle. It was Misty.  
  
"Dare." Misty replied, with a natural glint in the eye.  
  
Dita thought hard, she was a really nice girl naturally. It was really hard to think of a consequence for someone who's been trying to test her patience ever since she'd arrive here. A consequence? To tell her to stop flirting with her Uchujin-san? That sounds stupid, she didn't own Hibiki. To stop yelling at her and picking on her? That sounded mean...  
  
Dita fidgeted with her fingers. "Dita doesn't know what to say..."  
  
"What?! Just say a consequence, it's so easy!" Misty retorted, slapping her hand on her forehead. "Go on!"  
  
Duero and Bart blinked. Hibiki sighed to himself and pulled Dita by the shoulder, and started whisper something to her. Misty cursed to herself; she certainly hated the scene in front of her. Dita's eyes suddenly lit up as Hibiki pulled away from her.  
  
"Uchujin-san says to make your consequence to stop yelling..."  
  
"What?! I yell at you?!" Misty yelled (^_~) as she stood up suddenly, pointing a finger at both Dita and Hibiki, and furiously shaking it.  
  
"Calm down!" Bart replied.  
  
"Shut up, melon head!"  
  
"Sit down, woman!" Hibiki yelled back. "First of all, you are right now! Besides, if you don't follow, then take of your clothing."  
  
Misty seemed to have reached her limit. She stomped her foot before sitting down. "Fine, I'll quit the damn yelling."  
  
Misty, who had an aggravated look written on her face, spun the bottle. Finally, it was Hibiki's turn.  
  
"Choose, to end this stupid battle. Me or Dita?" She said simply.  
  
"Misty-san, Dita thinks that's too personal..."  
  
"Why? Coz you think he won't pick you?" Misty replied, but deep down, she certainly felt hurt. She knew whether Hibiki said it or not, Dita was who he liked. But she wanted to hear it from him directly.  
  
"Hibiki?" Bart said, edging forward to Hibiki, to hear it better. Duero had finally put his book down, and was watching the interesting scene with curiosity.  
  
Hibiki fidgeted with his fingers, and looked down, red in the face.  
  
"Uchujin-san..."  
  
"Well... I guess I have no choice..." Hibiki said. Everyone listened with burning curiosity.  
  
"I.... I...."  
  
"Hibiki, hurry!" Misty said.  
  
"I'll take this off!" Hibiki said grinning, as he pulled his ID of and tossing it in the center.  
  
"HIBIKI!!!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Woman, no yelling remember?!" Hibiki yelled back.  
  
"Fine!" Misty replied. Bart rolled over the form laughing, as Duero shook his head.  
  
"That was disappointing, I got curious for nothing." Duero said.  
  
"You're a doctor; you don't seem to be like the gossip type." Bart said, blinking.  
  
Hibiki stole a glance at Dita, who was pouting to herself. And Misty was furious, he just sweat dropped.  
  
They continued the game, soon Duero had lost his coat, for refusing to go and kiss Parfet. Bart had been dared to sing, and everyone told him to shut up when he was on the 2nd verse, since it wasn't for the human ears, it was too freaky to the ears. This made him break into tears yet again, this made Misty angrier, and had wacked him on the head. Hibiki kept on refusing to do truth or dare, and was down to his undershirt and pants. Guess he had no choice but to answer the next question... damn, did he hate this game.  
  
"HIBIKI!" Misty yelled, laughing into fits.  
  
"....d, dare..."  
  
Misty tapped on her cheek. Usually, in times like this, the last resort and the most exciting dare was...... the cabinet dare!!  
  
"Cabinet Dare!!" Misty said, laughing once more.  
  
"Ehh??" Dita replied surprised. "Unfair, Misty-san....."  
  
"Whaaat?" Bart asked, Duero scratched his chin. Hibiki blinked in confusion.  
  
"Fine. Hibiki, pick me or Dita. This dare has nothing to do with like now..."  
  
Hibiki blinked. "Dita then, I guess..."  
  
Misty looked as if she was ready to pull her hair off."Fine... the cabinet dare is, we stick you into a cabinet... for an hour. That's it."  
  
Bart broke into fits of laughter again.  
  
Dita and Hibiki blushed. Hibiki roared at Bart. "Shut up!"  
  
"But because you're so unwilling, then it's okay. You don't need to do it." Misty said smiling gleefully.  
  
"He has to do it, you said so. Or he has to take what's left of him and stand there naked." Duero informed her, Misty glared at the doctor meaningfully. "Besides, the cockpit of the Vandread is even tighter..."  
  
Hibiki blushed. True, the cockpit of Vandread WAS tight.... he even remembers Pyoro saying once 'I even smell erotism', and he yelled 'shut up' back. Good thing Dita didn't notice that...  
  
Bart, who didn't seem to notice the conflict, kicked Hibiki and Dita into an empty cabinet which was abandoned on the corner of the room. He shut it before them and swiped a key from nowhere. Locked it, and tossed the key to Duero.  
  
"Bart, damn you!!!"  
  
"Bart! Get the ship moving?" BC's voice said.  
  
"Ryokai!" Bart replied, as his footsteps left the room.  
  
"This is boring!" Misty's voice said, and her footstep vanishes too, as she left the room.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll be going now, too." Duero's voice informed him, as he left too.  
  
Another moment of silence.  
  
The cabinet was really small.  
  
Dita was very uncomfortable.  
  
She kept shifting positions.  
  
Hibiki was getting irritated.  
  
"Stop it, woman!" Hibiki hissed.  
  
"But it's tight..."  
  
Hibiki sweat dropped.  
  
Dita groaned once more. Hibiki suddenly slumped and sat into the cabinet's floor, and dragged Dita along so she would be sitting on his lap.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Hai! Dita feels like she's operating the united Dread and Vanguard....." Dita said cheerfully, Hibiki shrugged and leaned against the cabinet's wall.  
  
"Damn those people..."  
  
"Hmmm...." Dita slumped and leaned back, causing the back of her head to rest on Hibiki's shoulder. "How much longer...."  
  
Hibiki shrugged once more, it was a good thing it was dark, or Dita would've noticed his blush. 


	2. Death & Rebirth

"As they lay in the cabinet with Dita on his lay she slowly closed her eyes and when to sleep. Though Hibiki knew something was wrong he could sense it. Then A sound of alarms when off and Hibiki smashed the cabinet doors open and got out. As both of them ran onto the bridge what they saw wasn't good. After a small debriefing they launched.  
  
"Baka!! Stay away, it's dangerous!!" Hibiki yelled at Dita as she tried to enter the shield.  
  
"Dita wants to help you. Because, Dita likes Uchujin-san. Dita is stupid, but Uchujin-san always helped me. So, Uchujin-san, I will protect you, Hibiki! "Dita said with a smile formed on her face. Dita doesn't care how dangerous it was. What's inside her mind now is to help Hibiki to close the black hole.  
  
"Yamero, Dita!" Hibiki yelled. He accelerated his Vanguard towards Dita, trying to help her in. But it was too late. Dita's Dread blew up. Seeing his beloved girl died in front of his eyes really broke his heart. He screamed. He pledged to stop the black hole and destroy the Terrestrial ship with his own hands. As his Vanguard was severely damaged, Hibiki struggled to close the black hole while Jura, Meia and others watched from outside of the shield. Finally, he did it with Pexis help. After that, every Dread returned to their ship, Nirvana while the other battleships from Meranasu, Taraaku and Meger back to their positions.  
  
The girls gathered around Hibiki's Vanguard as it returned to the hangar. "Omedeto!" the girls said in chorus. Hibiki ignored them. He's sad over his beloved red-haired girl's death. Bruise all over his body. He felt the pain, but it was incomparable within the pain in his heart.  
  
"Hibiki, let me treat your injury, "Duero said as he support Hibiki walked.  
  
"Leave me alone..., "he muttered, as tears dropped from his eyes.  
  
"Oro...onesan, Dita-chan wa doko?" Misty asked Meia, who pulled a long face. She, and Jura witnessed on Dita's death. Meia hugged Misty and cried while her long time companion, Q formed a question mark.  
  
"Dita...she..., "Meia can't continue her words, as she fainted.  
  
"What happened to her? What happened to Dita-chan? "Misty asked. Jura and Barnette kept quiet.  
  
"She's dead...," Magno said, while BC followed by her side "You saw it with your own eyes too..,"  
  
" Sona...," Misty said, in disbelief. "Hibiki did unite with her Dread ne?" she said, and then tears started too flowed out from her eyes.  
  
While Hibiki headed to his own room, he passed Dita's room. He remembered the promise he made with Dita that he will visit her room one day.  
  
"Uchujin-san, promise me that you would visit my room after this battle, "Hibiki recalled that memory. He moved closer to the door so it will automatically open by itself. The room turned dark as the door blocked the light from outside when the door is closed. He turned on the light, looked around and saw lots of UFO toys. Then he saw a picture pinned on the wall, picture of Dita serving her food to him while he ate the food greedily. Hibiki started to cried, "That girl..." he whispered.  
  
Duero came in, he saw Hibiki in tears. He moved closer to him and said, "Hibiki, let me treat your injury, "  
  
" Please leave me alone. I must stay in this room to wait for her, "he replied in tears.  
  
"You got to understand, Hibiki. She's dead. There's no way she could survive from that explosion,"  
  
" No, she. She's still alive. I believe she's still alive...., "  
  
" She wouldn't want to see you suffered these wounds..."  
  
"Even so...I want her to treat my injuries..."  
  
"Hibiki.... "Duero failed to persuade Hibiki. He felt sorry for him. He never know it's hard when the beloved one leave one day. Suddenly, Hibiki fell on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Hibiki!!"  
  
*****  
  
While Duero treating his patient, Hibiki, Misty, Jura, Barnette and Meia sat beside him. They all looked worried.  
  
"Doctor, how is he?" Misty asked while she wiped her tears.  
  
"He lost a lot of blood, it's amazing he could regain his consciousness for a long time," Duero replied" And he broke his left arm, "he added.  
  
"He will be fine, doesn't he?" Jura asked Duero while he read a book about how to treat Hibiki's injuries.  
  
"You could count on Meger's technology for that, "he replied as he closed the book.  
  
"He's still alive, anyway. But, poor him..." Barnette interfered their conversation. "Dita died in front of his eyes. He won't forget this day, "  
  
Hibiki woke up. His eyesight blurred for a moment. He got off from his bed and headed back to Dita's room.  
  
"Chotto, Hibiki. Where are you going? "Jura asked as others blocked his way.  
  
"I have to wait for her in her room...." he said in with his weak voice. He took off the bandages which covered his bruises.  
  
"But you have to rest..." Misty said, while she hold Hibiki's arm.  
  
"Let me GO!! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN SLEEPING IN HER ROOM NOW!! "Hibiki yelled as Barnette moved closer to him. Barnette slapped his right cheek and said,  
  
"WAKE UP! She...She's dead! You saw it with your own eyes, didn't you?! "Silence filled the medicine room for a moment. Tears started too flowed from Hibiki's eyes as he remembered the moment when Dita's Dread blew up.  
  
"I...didn't see anything..." he replied. He limped back to Dita's room. No one could stop Hibiki from keeping his promise with Dita.  
  
Three days passed. The pirates continued their journey to nowhere. Hibiki remained inside Dita's room, sitting at a corner of the room as he still believed Dita will return to her room anytime. For three days he hasn't eat nor drink anything. His fellow shipmate started too worried about him. Misty knocked the door, called Hibiki from outside while holding a bowl of chicken porridge.  
  
"Hibiki, come out and have a bite, " Misty said.  
  
"All this time, I've been eating Dita's cooking. So, Dita's cooking is the best for me, "he replied.  
  
"You sounded very weak Hibiki... come out and taste my chicken porridge so you could regain your energy back, " Misty said.  
  
"I will only eat Dita's cooking, "he replied coldly. Dita's name always added in his sentence every time he talked.  
  
Dita's room was very quite. Hibiki looked at Dita's picture album, pictures of good all times. She kept a picture when they met for the first time at Pexis Bridge.  
  
Hibiki remembered that day when Dita was chasing him while taking this picture. He smiled. Then, he cried. He finally realized that Dita is a very important person in his life. "Why I didn't treasure her in better way?" he blamed himself.  
  
Someone entered the room; `she' turned on the light. Hibiki ignored `her'. He cried at a corner of the room. "Uchujin-san?" the girl said.  
  
Hibiki shocked. He recognized this voice. She sounded very familiar to him. He looked up, and he cried " DITA!!?? "  
  
"What are you doing in Dita's room, Uchujin-san? "Dita asked. Hibiki stood up and locked the entrance door to the room and said " How...why...survived?" Hibiki speechless.  
  
"Dita was saved by Meranasu fleet, Dita couldn't return to Nirvana because my Dread was damaged and they took a long time to repair it, "she replied.  
  
"Uchujin-san... are you..," she stopped as Hibiki hugged her.  
  
"Yokatta..." he said while Dita's face turned red." Dita, I kept my promised didn't I? "Dita nodded her head. Dita kissed his lips, and close her eyes. Hibiki followed the same way as he placed his weight on Dita on the bed while they passionately kissed..........  
  
"Dita...Dita.... "Hibiki kept uttered Dita's name while he was still unconscious, lay on the bed for three days. Misty, Meia and Jura sat beside him, worried about his condition.  
  
"Doctor, how is he... "Misty asked as she wiped her tears.  
  
"Don't worry, he just need a little rest." Duero replied as he mixed some medicine for Hibiki.  
  
"A little rest? He has been sleeping for three days! Are you really a doctor? "Jura was furious over Duero's answer, as she thought Duero wasn't doing his job as a doctor. Silenced filled the medical room for a while, as everyone, except Duero thought Hibiki will never regain his consciousness.  
  
"Gomen nasai...I shouldn't yell at you... "Jura regretted what she had done, as Duero nodded his head, accepted her apology.  
  
"I understand. Hibiki should be awake anytime by now,"  
  
Hibiki woke up; his eyesight was blurred for a moment, "Dita...?" He looked around him, found himself in the medical room, and Dita wasn't there with him.  
  
"Hibiki!" Misty clung to Hibiki's neck, while he still searched for Dita. " Yokatta ne, Hibiki! " 


	3. Love & Saddness

" Dita...Dita! "Hibiki got off from his bed, took off the bandages which covers his wound, and headed to Dita's room through the hallway. As he found Dita wasn't in her room, he searched for her everywhere on the ship. He doesn't give up. He searched for her at the hangar, looked for her Dread, but it wasn't there either. Then, he saw a girl with red hair. Hibiki dashed towards her, and called her name. "Dita!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, that girl was not Dita, "Hibiki-san?" the girl said, while Hibiki gasped for air and stared at the girl's face.  
  
"You're. You're not Dita? "Hibiki asked the girl as she looks like Dita, maybe her twin sister. The girl shook her head, an answer to Hibiki that she's not Dita. He screamed in disappointment. The appearance of his beloved red-haired girl was a dream, a sweet dream. Hibiki knelt down as he cries like a crybaby. He gave a few head butts to the ground, caused his forehead bleeding. The red-haired girl watched Hibiki as she felt sorry for him. Then, Misty, Meia and Jura found Hibiki at the hangar, saw him in tears. "Hibiki..." Misty utter. She moved closer to him,  
  
"Hibiki...forget about it...it's all over...you have to accept her death... "Misty said, while she hugs Hibiki,  
  
"But.....I haven't got the chance to ...tell her that...I love her... "  
  
The hangar atmosphere filled with Hibiki's sob, as the others watched him in tears, felt sorry for him...  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bridge, Magno was informed about Hibiki's condition by Duero through her private line.  
  
"I see...that boy still can't forget about Dita. It's very funny; I barely remember when he asked me to keep Dita away from him, "Magno said.  
  
"What should we do?" Duero asked.  
  
"We could throw a party to cheer him up!" Barnette budge in as another screen appeared at Magno's vision. Duero rubbed his chin, maybe it's a good idea: he thought.  
  
"But we have them almost everyday since we defeated the Harvest." Magno said.  
  
" Well, but not with Hibiki, "  
  
" That's true," Duero said, as he agree with Barnett's plan.  
  
"Ok. Crew member, listen here: we'll have another party today, and Hibiki will be our main guest. "Everyone on the ship cheers after Magno made the announcement, especially Barnette, who loves party as she could cook lots of food. Cooking is her hobby.  
  
Few hours later, the whole ship filled with excitement as there's a party again, and it was dedicated to Hibiki. 'Get Well Soon, Hibiki-san ' banners were hung everywhere. Hibiki tried to avoid the party by hiding himself at the garden. He sat on the floor as he watched the stars shining as they floating on the space.  
  
"Hibiki-san, "a girl called his name broke the silenced around him.  
  
" It's you... "He replied as he smeared at the red-haired girl, who he met at the hangar.  
  
"'You' it's not Vanessa's name, "she replied. Somehow, it reminds Hibiki the way Dita talked.  
  
"Vanessa Minami desu, "she introduced herself to Hibiki, as she bowed, but he ignored her. Vanessa shrugged, she hates the way Hibiki treated her.  
  
" Minami.., your name....you're from Taraaku? "  
  
" No. I mean. I was... "  
  
"What does that mean? ".  
  
" I was 'developed' in a factory, at Taraaku. But when they found they've developed a woman, they threw me to the space. Luckily, the pirates collected the pod which carried me inside. "  
  
" I see... "  
  
" So, Hibiki-san, does Vanessa's hair looked like Dita's? "She asked as Hibiki nodded his head. While Vanessa and Hibiki had a good chat at the garden, Misty and Jura watched them behind a tree.  
  
"Who is she?" Misty whispered as Jura took a few picture of the couples.  
  
"One of the crew... "  
  
" So red hair could catch Hibiki's attention," Misty thought as she rubbed her chin. While Jura continues to take a few more pictures of the couples, Misty left her as she has an idea to seduce Hibiki. She grinned widely.  
  
Moments later, Vanessa dragged Hibiki to join the party through the hallway. Hibiki sweat dropped, as he wants to be alone.  
  
"Leave me alone, I need to...wow..." Hibiki couldn't finish his line, as he smells something nice through the door. Vanessa smiled as she opened the door, revealed the room, filled with girls, 'Get Well Soon, Hibiki-san' banners and...Foods. Saliva's streamed down through Hibiki's opened mouth. He gulped.  
  
"SUPRISE!" the girls said in chorus. This isn't a surprise at all. Vanessa told him when they were on their way to the party. "Ladies, our main guest is here! Everyone give him a kiss on his cheek, or more! "The party host exclaimed. Girls started to gather around Hibiki, gave him a kiss on his cheek, but Jura and Barnette kissed his lips. Hibiki's cheeks turned red as every girl on the ship kisses him.  
  
"Uchujin-san!!" another red-haired girl joined the party, caught Hibiki's attention. His heart beats fast as he heard someone called him 'Mr. Alien'.  
  
"Dita...?" He thought. Well, it's not her, it's Misty. She colored her hair red as she thought she could attract Hibiki. "See Hibiki, you're not alone. Everyone on this ship sad over Dita's death. We all shared the same thoughts, the same feelings. "Vanessa said, as Hibiki watched Misty dashed towards him, waited for her hug or kiss.  
  
"Uchujin-san, Misty is here, "she said, as she hugs Hibiki, and kissed his forehead and his cheeks few times.  
  
"Minna...arigatou..." Hibiki said, as he kneels down while tears streamed down from his eyes. The girls clapped their hands, as the party managed to drag the real Hibiki from his sorrows. "All right, I haven't eaten anything for 5 days, sorry girls; let me finish everything on the table." Hibiki exclaimed as he stood up, and feed himself the food that was cooked for him.  
  
Few hours later, everyone is on their bed, except BC, who is still monitoring the ship. Hibiki was on his way to his room. He decided to give Dita's room a visit as he passed the room. As he entered the room, Duero and Bart were there in the room.  
  
"Duero's right. He really gave a last visit to her room, "Bart said, as he patted Duero's back, praised his intelligence.  
  
"What are you guys doing here, " Hibiki asked as he was curious on Bart and Duero.  
  
"Waiting for you here in this room, "the bald man answer." Hibiki, we, too, understand how you feel. I've through it once, when my very best friend died. "He added, with a gentlemen smile on his face.  
  
"Bart..."  
  
"Let's go back to our room, and start a whole new day tomorrow, " Duero said, as he stood up from the chair. Hibiki nodded his head, then Duero and Bart waited outside the room as Hibiki left inside, gave the last sight of the picture that was pinned to wall for the last time tonight.  
  
"Oyasumi...I'll visit you again tomorrow..."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bridge, BC was still monitoring the radar, to make sure there's no threat around the ship. He yawned. Suddenly, the radar beeps, as it detected a Dread a few miles away from the ship.  
  
"Masaka...Dita...?" he thought...  
  
Everyone on the ship alarmed when the radar detected a Dread ahead them. Everyone recognize that blue coloured Dread. Hibiki volunteered himself to bring back the Dread, together with Meia, Jura and other Dread team, including Parfet. As Meia's team formed a defensive line in case of enemy attack, Hibiki brought Parfet closer to the blue Dread.  
  
" How is it? " Magno asked the engineer, Parfet while she still checking the Dread condition.  
  
" Hmm..it's quite damaged, but the pilot inside is still alive, "  
  
" Good, Hibiki, you know what to do, "  
  
" That's why I'm here, "  
  
Right after they brought the blue Dread back to the Hangar, Duero, Meia, Jura, Misty and Hibiki rushed the pilot to the Medical Room, as 'she' suffered serious injuries. Misty, Jura, Meia and Hibiki waited outside the room while Paiway and Duero try their best to save the pilot, as she is in critical condition. Hibiki, accompanied by Vanessa, prayed for the pilot of the blue Dread, hoping that she could survive.  
  
" Please, don't die, " Hibiki thought, as Vanessa's right arm was on his shoulders. Misty couldn't hold her tears as she was too worried about the pilot. The whole ship prayed for the her, hoping that she could continue her life with them. Nobody smile, nor laugh for that moment. Hours later, Duero finally came out from the room. Hibiki, Misty, Meia and Jura surrounded him, waiting for his report about the pilot's condition.  
  
" How is she? " Hibiki asked, as the others anxiously waited for Duero's report. Duero kept quiet while his eyes closed. Hibiki anoyed on his action. He's been waiting outside the medical room for hours and this. " I SAID HOW IS SHE??!! " Hibiki yelled.  
  
" She's fine, but she completely lost her memories. Amazingly, she could still remember our names, "  
  
" What? When will she regain her memories back? " Hibiki asked.  
  
" That depends on her.. "  
  
****  
  
Later, Hibiki decided visit the pilot. He brought his Christmas present along with him, which was gifted to him by Dita as he intent to regain her memories back.  
  
" Hey...It's me.. " Hibiki greeted as he step into the medical room where Dita was held. Dita stared at him, as she try to recall her memory back about Hibiki. She snapped her fingers, then gave Hibiki a sweet smile.  
  
" Uchyujin-san? Hibiki? Is that you? "  
  
" Glad that you could remember me, " he replied. He sat next to her, and stared at her face for a moment. Dita did the same way, while a little smile curved on her face. Hibiki lightly touched Dita's left cheek, and said,  
  
" You know I missed you so much, Dita.. "  
  
" Huh? " Dita confused. " Why did he misses Dita that much? What is my relation with him? Is he my lover? " she thought. The Santa-Uchyujin toy caught her eyes, as it seemed so familliar to her. She grabbed the toy, and placed it on her lap. Some memories about the toy flashed in her mind.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
" Uchyujin-san, promise me that you would open this present on 12.00 a.m. " Dita said as she handed her hand-made Christmas present to her beloved Mr.Alien in the middle of crowd while the girls preparing themelves for the Christmas Parade. Hibiki received the present with a fake smile on his face...  
  
** End Flashback ** 


	4. Return To Happiness

Dita began to felt the pain in her head. She rubbed her forehead, try to ease the pain as she holds the Santa-Uchyujin toy tightly. " Hibiki.. please leave Dita alone for while, Dita need some rest here. " Dita uttered, as Hibiki looked very worried on her.  
  
" Sure, if you need anything, call me. I'm always here for you.. " Hibiki replied, as he immediately leave the room, left Dita alone lay on her bed. Dita started thinking about her past with Hibiki. As she can't remember anything, she felt very sleepy and decided to take a nap.  
  
Hibiki walked out rom the medical room, with a little dissapointment. He walked back to his room, with his alien toy through the hallway. On the way back to his room, he met Vanessa, as she also wanted to pay Dita a visit.  
  
" Hey Hibiki, how's it going? "  
  
" Nothing much, but I kinda worried that Dita will never regain her memories back, " he replied, as he rolled his eyes downwards.  
  
" Don't worry, she will recover soon, " she replied with a smile. " I got to go, later, " she added while she slowly dissapear from Hibiki's sight, as she headed to the medical room. Hibiki continue his way back to his room. As he entered his room, he threw himself on the bed, laid his head on the alien pillow.  
  
" What should I do? " he thought as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Three days later, Dita was able to stand on her feet back. She has recovered from the injuries she suffered. Another party was held, and this time it was dedicated to Dita.  
  
" All right, girls. Lets give Dita a big applause, " the party host, Bart exclaimed, as his bald head shines. Everyone clapped their hand as Dita, accompanied by Hibiki entered the party room. The party was held together with two other competition : Eating and Cooking contest. Nobody can beat Hibiki in the eating contest as he, ate 66 plates of tepanyaki, while the other managed to filled themselves with 2 or 3 plates. As for the Cooking contest, Hibiki, as the judge, can't decide the winner as every food he sampled tasted the same for him.  
  
While everyone enjoy themselves, Dita sat on a chair, watching her friends dancing like drunkards. She enjoyed herself tonight.  
  
" Can I join you, Dita? " Hibiki asked Dita, who was alone having herself a cup of lemon tea.  
  
" Sure, " she replied as Hibiki took a seat next to her.  
  
" Did you enjoy yourself? "  
  
" Yeah, probably the most exiting day in Dita's life. "  
  
" Hey..hey lookie here, the couples are reunited again, " Jura teased them as Meia and Barnette laugh.  
  
" Stop it, Dita is not Uchyujin-san's girl, " Dita said, as she blushed a little.  
  
" Well, you like him, didn't you? " Barnette asked as she recorded Dita and Hibiki sitting together at the same table with her video camera.  
  
" No, Dita never like him, ne, Uchyujin-san, " well, that's surely will break Hibiki's heart. All this time he's hoping that Dita could regain her memories back and start a whole new life with him. Hibiki can't believe his ears.  
  
" Excuse me... " Hibiki left the party with tears drop from his eyes. He ranaway from the party and has no idea where he's headed to.  
  
" What's wrong with him, " Dita asked as Hibiki lost from her sight.  
  
" Baka..you hurt his feelings of course, " Jura said. " Don't you remember, you used to liked him very much, and followed him wherever he goes. Few days ago, when he thought you're dead, he tortured himself, blamed himself for being so helpless.  
  
Meanwhile, Hibiki hide himself in the garden. While sitting on the floor, he watched the shining stars as they floating on the space. 'Dita never like him' sentence kept ringing in his ears. So, he decided to gave up on her, forget about the times he shared with Dita, forget about the food that Dita cooked for him.  
  
The party was over. Dita decided to take a stroll around the ship. She stopped at the Pexis Bridge, and stared at Pexis Plagma. She tried to recall her memories back, but she couldn't as she felt dizzy once she closed her eyes. " Dita wish that someone would tell me who am I, and how did Dita exist, and how closed is my relationship with Hibiki, " she said in private.  
  
Suddenly, Pexis Plagma shone brighter than usual, seems like it responded to Dita's wish. Dita fell unconsciuos as she felt the greatest pain she ever felt in her head. Once she has fallen asleep, Pexis returned to it's normal condition.  
  
** Dita's Dream **  
  
Everything's blue around her. She opened her eyes, and found herself floating in a strange place. Pexis tried to contact her through her dream. Dita rubbed her eyes and looked around her, she detect no one. Suddenly a strange figure appeared in front of her, a figure of Vandread.  
  
" Who are you? "  
  
" I'm Dita. Who are you? "  
  
" What does Dita mean? "  
  
" What do you mean ? "  
  
" What is the proof of your life? "  
  
" Dita has a lot of friends, they witnessed Dita's life, "  
  
" Why did you exist? "  
  
" Well... I lost my memories... how should I know why did I exist, "  
  
" Human.. Dita.. lost her memories.. hoped she could regain her memories back.. "  
  
" Huh, " suddenly, her memories about her past flashed in her mind : the moment when she was still a little kid, holding her bunny doll and made a group of sad people smile and laugh, the moment when she first met Hibiki at the Pexis Bridge, chased him and took pictures of him, the moment when her Dread united with Hibiki's Vanguard for the first time when she tried to help him to defeat the enemy, the moment when she cooked for Hibiki, the moment when gave present to Hibiki on Christmas day, the moment when made a promise with Hibiki that he would visit her room someday, the moment when the pirates managed to defeated the Harvest ship for the first time, the moment when Hibiki's Vanguard all three Dreads combined and formed Super Vanguard for the first the first time, the moment when her Dread explode in front Hibiki on the final battle against the Harvest. She finally regained her memories back. Thanks to Pexis.  
  
** End Dita's Dream **  
  
Dita woke up from her sleep, found herself lying on the Pexis Bridge. She rubbed her eyes, and stared at Pexis Plagma. " Arigatou, " she uttered. She recalled everything about her past now. She relieved that the mystery that kept questioning herself was solved. She remembered something very important, something that was related to Hibiki, she wanted to tell Hibiki that she regained her memories back and tell him that she loves him.  
  
"That same night se never found him and decided to tell him the next morning.  
  
The next morning she searched the hole ship and finaly found him sitting in a tree crying. Uchyujin-san are you ok.. Hibiki looked down at her with a great sadness the flashback of the previous night still fresh in his mind.  
  
** Flashback  
  
" Can I join you, Dita? " Hibiki asked Dita, who was alone having herself a cup of lemon tea.  
  
" Sure, " she replied as Hibiki took a seat next to her.  
  
" Did you enjoy yourself? "  
  
" Yeah, probably the most exiting day in Dita's life. "  
  
" Hey..hey lookie here, the couples are reunited again, " Jura teased them as Meia and Barnette laugh.  
  
" Stop it, Dita is not Uchyujin-san's girl, " Dita said, as she blushed a little.  
  
" Well, you like him, didn't you? " Barnette asked as she recorded Dita and Hibiki sitting together at the same table with her video camera.  
  
" No, Dita never like him, ne, Uchyujin-san, " well, that's surely will break Hibiki's heart. All this time he's hoping that Dita could regain her memories back and start a whole new life with him. Hibiki can't believe his ears.  
  
" Excuse me... " Hibiki left the party with tears drop from his eyes. He ranaway from the party and has no idea where he's headed to.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
Dita began "Uchyujin-san I'm sorry about what I said last night.. I. I.. I love you Uchyujin-san. Hibiki was shocked by what his eears just heard but was it true.. "I rememberd everything again thanks to Pexis, Dita began to cry as she poured her heart out. "Revealing her true feelings for Hibiki. " Just as see was about to fall Hibiki jumped out of the tree and caught her. "Dita.. He began "I love you more than anything, Dita.. " he replied as he moved closer to her.  
  
" Hibiki moved closer to her. As he's close enough, Dita hugged him, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Dita.. Shall I keep my promise now.."  
  
****  
  
Hibiki finally kept his promise with Dita: visit her room whenever he wants. As Hibiki placed his weight on Dita, he kissed her lips softly. His embrace becoming tighter as moments passed. Few minutes later, he broke the kiss. "Dita I will always love you.." 


End file.
